hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hell Rising Zombie
The Hell Rising Zombie is, as far as this article's author knows, a unique variation of the classic undead creature. Below are some facts concerning the nature of these beings. The Fungus Note: Infections related to the following can be attributed to a fungal microorganism known as the "Necrobe". The Hell Rising Zombie is the creation of a heinous fungus that reanimates dead tissue. Those who are exposed to the spores of this fungus WILL be reanimated upon death, though the fungus itself is not life-threatening. The spores are inhaled, and stay dormant in the system of a living host. (All characters in Hell Rising have theoretically been exposed, though people may choose to roleplay otherwise, which is fine.) Once the host dies by any normal means (IE: Not by Vampiric infection.) the fungus begins to bloom. The host's brain is attacked by this specimine, and the host is whipped into a flesh-consuming frenzy due to the fungus triggering basic animal instincts deep within the mind. The primary motivation in killing others is for the fungus to be able to bloom in the victim's corpse, creating another zombie who will ideally also propigate the fungus. Though zombies may "infect" others by means of filth transferred via bite, this is not how the fungus is spread. An infection is merely a byproduct of bad hygene mixed with piercing the flesh of others. Intellect, Speed, etc. All manners of intellect and movement commonly exhibited by zombies in modern and past lore are accounted for. The Smart, Fast Zombie Those who are recently killed by means that do not cause tremendous bodily injury may actually retain some form of intelligence and ability to "sprint" or do physical battle. These zombies are twisted versions of their past selves. They have a personality, they sometimes have brilliant ideas on how to get at a meal, they can often use tools, and they'll give you a Hell of a good chase down main street. Movement-wise, these can be seen as akin to the infected in "28 Days Later". The Less Intelligent, Slower Zombie Due to larger injury upon death, or just from an extended period of decay, these zombies can be found speaking broken or unintelligable English and wandering around in a bit of a stupor. This is your basic "Brraaaaaiiiinnssss..." zombie who might, for example, get at those brains with a fire axe they happened to be holding when they died. Not exactly moving to the head of the zombie class, but still functioning at a level somewhere close to human. These can be seen as more like the generic zombie. The Shambling Wretch These fine folks are utterly putrified or were so badly mangled that they have been reduced to shuffling around and running into walls. These zombies are usually the most likely to congregate in hordes because they're just following odors and interesting sounds. The idea that going out on their own would mean they wouldn't have to share any meal they find seems to escape them. These can be seen as the classic "Night of the Living Dead" style zombie. Bonus: Zombie Type Terminology A collection of slang terminology used to refer to specific types of zombie... usually derogatory. *'Air Freshener': An unseen zombie you know is around somewhere simply by virtue of scent... *'Class President': Any somewhat intelligent zombie with a horde of those with lesser intelligence following it, making it the ideal target to take out from afar. *'Einstein': A zombie found to be using advanced tactics or logic. One that doesn't walk into a trap, and in fact probably set up a trap for you. *'Headbanger': A zombie forever attempting to walk through a solid surface. *'Jahova's Witness': Any zombie perpetually trying to batter or claw their way through a barricaded door. *'Mourners': A group of apparently agoraphobic zombies milling around a cemetery. *'Proud Poppa/Momma': An overly-successful zombie with a stomach filled to nearly bursting. *'Whack-A-Mole': The unfortunate undead fiend who only manages to get its head through a barricade. ...Unfinished. Category:Lexicon